callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Napalm Zombie
Napalm Zombies 'are a variant of zombies that are featured in the zombie map Shangri-La. They take the appearance of a humanoid zombie, but look burnt and have a flaming aura. Overview When the Napalm Zombie spawns, it emerges from a patch of flames that spawns on the ground. Napalm Zombies have a higher damage threshold and take significantly more bullets to dispose of than normal zombies. Napalm Zombies explode violently upon death, leaving behind a small patch of napalm that will harm players and zombies if touched. This can be used to the player's advantage. A player can run up to the Napalm Zombie and back up quickly while in a narrow choke-hold that a lot of zombies go through. The Napalm Zombie will explode with minimal damage to the player(s) while killing all zombies that go through the fire. When a player is near a Napalm Zombie, the outer edges of their screen will turn orange, the same way it does when walking through a fire trap in Kino Der Toten or Ascension. The character that player controls will warn him/her if the Napalm Zombie is about to damage the player. If a player is too close to a Napalm Zombie, it will explode and can kill the player even if they have Juggernog if they are close enough. Achievements/Trophies 'Small Consolation (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Shrink every zombie type with the 31-79 JGb215. Zomb Disposal (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - In Shangri-La, dispose of a Napalm zombie without it harming any players. Gallery Napalm_Zombie.jpg|Another photo of the Napalm Zombie Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-02-large.jpg|A Napalm Zombie seen exploding in the background Annihilation-shangri-la-screen-06-large.jpg|Napalm Zombie Napalm Zombie close up Shangri-La CoDBO.png|A Napalm Zombie Trivia *It is the conjoint second zombie to directly harm other zombies, with Crawler Zombies being the first. The Shrieker Zombie and the Astronaut Zombie can also cause harm to zombies. *The Napalm Zombie is not affected by a Nuke or Insta-Kill. *Neither the Napalm Zombie nor the Shrieker Zombie count towards the regular round system. *When a Napalm Zombie is caught in the reservoir trap its health will become that of a normal zombie. *If the round ends and the Napalm Zombie is shot at in the next round, it will start running. *When a Napalm Zombie is in water, its flaming aura will disappear and it will not leave flames behind upon detonation. *The Napalm Zombie has a deeper voice than most zombies. *The Napalm Zombie can show up as early as round 4. *When they are shrunk by the 31-79 JGb215, they are only briefly "baby-sized" then they return to full size. *Though they may be shrunk by the 31-79 JGb215, they will still explode on contact or if approached. The damage dealt, however, is severely decreased. *Only one Napalm Zombie can appear at a time. *It is the second zombie able to harm the player after death, with the first being the Crawler Zombie. *Shrieker Zombies and Zombie Monkeys are not affected by the Napalm Zombie's fire patch. *The Napalm Zombie's explosion inflicts the most damage a zombie can do to a player. References Category:Zombies Mode Category:Enemies